Friend Like Me
"Friend Like Me" is a song from the 1992 Disney and Warner Bros. film Aladdin. It was performed by Robin Williams in his role as the Genie. The song is also performed by Will Smith in the remake. It was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Original Song at the 65th Academy Awards and the Golden Globe Award for Best Original Song at the 50th Golden Globe Awards in 1993. Production The song was originally designed as a Cab Calloway-style big band number. After Robin Williams was cast, it was retooled as a more comedic, pop-culture-filled song. ScreenCrush explains that remnants of the previous version of the film can be seen in this sequence: }} Synopsis After Aladdin releases the Genie from his lamp and the Genie explains that he can give Aladdin almost anything within a limit of three wishes, the Genie proves his nigh-omnipotent power to the skeptical thief with an impressive musical number, stressing that he is a friend unlike any other. This song is similar to the use of contemporary references in "Be Our Guest", performed by the enchanted cutlery of Beauty and the Beast, and "A Guy Like You", performed by the Gargoyles in The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Critical reception Spirituality & Practice described it as "the big production number of the film". In a review of the Broadway version of the film, BuzzFeed wrote that the "seven-and-a-half minute 'Friend Like Me' is easily this season's best production number, and a jaw-dropping athletic feat." NewYork.com wrote "Rarely does a production number receive a standing ovation in the middle of a show, but 'Friend Like Me,' the big song". In popular culture In 1995, Alvin and the Chipmunks recorded a cover of the song for their Disney-themed concept album When You Wish Upon a Chipmunk. Shawn Johnson and Mark Ballas danced the song as a quickstep in season 8 of Dancing with the Stars. Season 18's Week 5 episode was Disney-themed and included a quickstep to "Friend Like Me" by Drew Carey and Cheryl Burke that featured an animated Genie dancing along. The dance scored a total of 28 from the four judges (including guest judge Donny Osmond). It was also danced to by Alison Hammond and Aljaž Skorjanec in Series 12, Week 7 of the British version of the show (titled Strictly Come Dancing). Their Charleston to this song scored a total of 27 from the judges. In 1996 2Pac recorded the song "Never Had a Friend Like Me", which interpolates "Friend Like Me". This song is featured on the 1997 original soundtrack for the film, Gridlock'd. Ne-Yo covered the song for the 2015 United States version of We Love Disney. An official music video is available online. Will Smith, as the Genie, performs the song in the [[Aladdin (2019 film)|2019 live-action remake of Aladdin]],https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYxrVBu2_gc and as a rap in the end credits, with DJ Khaled.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PofrJqEQv0https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1at7kKzBYxI Charts Will Smith version References Category:Songs about friendship Category:1992 songs Category:Songs from Aladdin Category:Disney songs Category:Ne-Yo songs Category:Will Smith songs Category:Songs with lyrics by Howard Ashman Category:Songs with music by Alan Menken Category:Song recordings produced by Alan Menken Category:Song recordings produced by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Category:Bryan Adams songs Category:Polydor Records singles